MorningWood
by EveryEmpireFalls
Summary: A collection of oneshots focused around.. you guessed it. Morning wood. Hiccstrid. Trigger warning: Facials & Choking. Rated M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Just in case - I am including a trigger warning for facials (cumshot) and choking.

I may make this into a series of drabbles/oneshots if there is interest. Might do it regardless... time will tell.

Enjoy!

* * *

A flash of light sweeps through the cracks in the house, briefly illuminating the home. Astrid stirs, waking when the thunder clap rolls through Berk. She groans quietly, rolling over to her husband, who sleeps peacefully despite the storm outside.

Still half asleep, Astrid's arm reaches out, feeling for Hiccup in the darkness. Grumbling, Astrid briefly sits up, "Toothless." She calls into the blackness, "Toothless, light please."

A small ball of light shoots across the room and bursts onto a nearby torch, gently lighting the room.

"Thank you, Toothless." Astrid mumbles into the newly lit room. She turns around, back to Hiccup. Who, she can now see, sprawled out under the furs of the great bed. She smiles at her sleeping husband.

Astrid rejoins him, laying down beside him. Without thought, her hands begin braiding his hair gingerly. Hiccup stirs.

She withdraws her hands as he rolls over to greet her. "Good morning, beautiful." A wide smile gracing his face.

Astrid purses her lips in an attempt to hide a smile, but it breaks through. "Good morning."

Hiccup turns to his side, resting his hand on her waist, pulling her closer. Astrid giggles, "Happy to see me?"

"Hmm?" Hiccup asks, sleepily.

Her hand leaves her side, groping at the bulge Hiccup has below the furs.

Blushing lightly, "Well, I am sleeping with the most beautiful woman in the world. And she's mine. Soo, yeah. I have a lot to be happy and thankful for."

Astrid's smile says it all. Hiccup pulls her closer.

But she resists.

Hiccup looks at her in confusion, but it quickly passes as she pushes him down to the bed and clambers over top of him.

Straddling his waist, she arches over, kissing him tenderly. Hiccups arms reach up to her sides, gently grasping her. Her hands cup Hiccup's face gingerly as she presses her kiss.

Their breathing quickly becomes labored and heavy. Astrid's hips begin grinding against Hiccup's. He groans under his breath. Astrid breaks the kiss and jumps from the bed.

Hiccup sits up, disappointed to have her away from him. But he watches her intently.

She spins around on the ball of her foot, letting her hair spray outward in a golden curtain. Grabbing the pants of her sleepwear, Astrid begins pulling them from her body. Hiccup sits up, captivated.

Astrid's head spins around to catch a glimpse of Hiccups attentiveness. Pleased, she bends forward, emphasizing her hips by rolling them from side to side to her husband and slips off the pants. Hiccup's eyes sweep over her supple skin, drinking in the details of her curves.

"Oh baby…" slips from his lips.

Astrid grins away from Hiccup, and continues. She rocks her hips back and forth, slowly, taunting her husband. Hiccups hands clutch at the furs, balling into a fist as he restrains himself. Her hands glide up from her thighs to the bottom of her night shirt, following the contours of her body. Hiccup studies her movements with captivation. His emerald eyes locked to her.

Astrid pirouettes on her feet once more, spinning around twice until she faces him once again. With her hands opposite of one another, she begins lifting the thin fabric covering her upper body. Inch by inch, Hiccups eyes bathe in her beauty and showmanship.

Her hands approach her breasts, stopping just short of revealing them. Hiccups face can only be described as disappointment. Dropping the cloth from her hands, Astrid turns away from Hiccup once again, rocking her hips lightly. Already enough to taunt him.

Hiccup garbles in angst, "You're lucky I don't have my leg on."

"Oh? Why is that so?" Astrid teases him. Hiccup doesn't answer, instead rolling over to the side of the bed, spinning to drop his leg over the side as he reaches for his prosthetic.

Astrid strides over to him, forever strutting to attract her husband's attention. Hiccup looks up from attaching his leg only to watch his wife's arms stretch out and greet his shoulders, pushing him down to the bed.

Before Hiccup can resist Astrid soothes his will to resist, "How about you let your wife…." She pauses, unable to find the words she is looking for, "Take care of your needs?"

Hiccup grins, knowing full well what could await his near future, "Mmm… Very well, but let me put my leg on." Astrid submits, falling from his lap to stand on the cool wooden floor. Hiccup quickly returns to his prosthetic, snapping it into place and tying off the cord to secure it in place. Meanwhile, Astrid paces up to the walls of the home, peering out the side of the window, looking out over the still quiet Berk.

She hears the audible thump of hiccups metal leg against the wood deck, so she spins around and begins strutting back to him. Hiccup launches himself from the bed as Astrid takes a step away back to towards the wall, noticing his demeanor. He quickly catches up to her, wrapping his arms around her waist. His hands glide down to the bottom of her gown, pulling them up and over her head. He tosses the gown aside along with the pants she already removed.

Locking their lips together, his hands gracefully slide down her body to her butt, cupping it gently. Astrid smiles through the kiss with pleasure, and stands up on her toes to try to even their heights. Hiccup breaks the kiss and giggles lightly, rejoining their lips afterward. Astrid furrows her brows, displeased with the height difference still.

Hiccup grins down at the beaming blonde, pleased with his tall stature.

 _What to do when I am still a head shorter than him?_ A wry smirk graces her face. Hiccup has come to know this face intimately, for it was dirty and mischievous.

Astrid kisses her lanky husbands neck, working her way down from his ear. Hiccup recoils and gasps tenderly as she her lips glide overtop the sweet spot on his neck. She waits a moment before digging her teeth into his flesh, sucking on the sensitive spot she found on his neck so long ago. Hiccup groans loudly with his hands exploring her back and butt.

Her skin tingles under his touch. She releases her leech like grasp to her husband and resumes kissing her way down his neck, reaching his collar bones. Tracing one side with her fingers, Astrid bites down on the other, causing Hiccup's head to falls to hers, kissing her tenderly while he groans.

She moves on, lingering only long enough to leave a commendable bite mark trail down from his neck. Kissing her way down past his pecks, across his stomach, she falls to her knees. Hiccup's head rolls around, eventually looking down at her with his piercing emerald eyes to be greeted with the sight of his wife's tongue brushing up against the bulge in his skivvies. He bucks his hip unconsciously, reacting to the stimulation she was so good at offering.

Astrid's slender fingers curl around the top of his waistband one at a time, then begin to pull them down his legs inch by inch. Hiccup moans quietly to himself, but she is well aware of his comfort. Astrid dips her head down, moving closer to his waist as his massive member flips out, slapping her lucidly against her chin once his boxers fall to his knees.

She kisses his hips gingerly, "Whatever… you… want… my love." Astrid consents between kisses.

Hiccups face twists into a complexion of pleasure and imagination. " _Whatever_ I want?" Though certainly not the first time he has heard or requested, it's always as if it is the first time.

Astrid gazes up at him, nodding intently, flashing her pretty blue eyes.

"Well, how can I refuse?" Hiccup stammers.

Astrid presses the side of her head to his waist, sliding her tongue along his shaft as she goes. Her hand squeezes his leg, and he steps out of his boxers and she tosses them aside happily. Her hands rise up to his thighs, planting themselves to him. Hiccup gasps as her tongue curls under him right at the sensitive spot where his sack connects with his hardened shaft.

She feels his hand run through her silky hair, coming to rest at the back of her skull as her wet tongue massages his meat. His head rolls again, glimpsing her head shifting as her tongue runs back up the length of his shaft to the tip. A loud gasp erupts from his lips as hers begin to envelop his head.

"Ahhst… Astrid." He chokes.

Her tongue flickers against his head as she envelops him, causing his fingers to dig into the back of her skull. She doesn't mind, knowing full well it just means she is doing her job well, further encouraging her on. She holds herself there, teasing him gleefully as the first drops of precum ooze from his tip.

 _Salty… with a hint of bitter. Mmm…_ The clearish liquid runs over her tongue and down her throat. Hiccup begins to open his mouth, but she knows what he wants. Without hesitation, Astrid straightens her posture and impales herself on his massive rod, swallowing him whole.

He gasps, "Unnghh…. Fuck! That's my girl…" Hiccup trails off, clearly in bliss.

Her sky blue eyes flicker up to him, hoping to catch his eyes. He beams down at her, their eyes locked as she cradles him in her throat. His hand presses against her the back of her head, pinning her to his waist with his cock down her throat. Hiccup flexes his whole body, gritting his teeth as the muscles under her hands tense and strengthen. His shaft grows still further in her throat, harder than a rock.

She would only ever admit it to him, for obvious reasons, but she still loved this feeling. Surrendered to him, his whole engorged member held inside her throat. Hiccup feels her throat tense after a few more moments of holding her down against him.

Spittle flows from her mouth down her chin, with a few drops beginning to flow down her bare chest and pooling on the wooden floor. A tear forms in the corner of her eye as she begins pushing herself to contain him in her throat for as long as she can bear. She chokes, her throat collapsing tightly around him momentarily.

"Oh Thor…" Hiccup groans in ecstasy, gritting his teeth once more, and flexing his body into her. Astrid begins pulling away, but Hiccup stops her. "No. Choke."

She obeys, sinking back down on his enraged shaft.

"Gah! That's my fucking girl. Fuck!" Hiccup grunts again. Her fingers scrape against his thighs as her body shudders and convulses once. He releases her and she shoots off of him, gasping desperately for air.

Spittle mixed with precum still flowing from her mouth in torrents, she wipes away the excess with her forearm. The only noise in the room, her desperate rasping for air. Hiccup smiles blissfully, deeply pleased with her performance. Her blue eyes flash up to his emeralds once again, reading the wide grin on his face, she smiles back brightly.

Hiccup's hand runs through her hair once more, giving her a moment to enjoy it before he nudges her head back towards him. He pulls her hair back, causing her to release a sharp squeal, filled with both pain and pleasure as her head tilts back. Hiccup grabs himself and begins rubbing himself over his wife's face with glee. Astrid snorts with a smile, before she sticks out her tongue for him.

He grins at her readiness to please. Her eyes flicker shut and open again as his shlong dwarfs her face, vainly trying to remove the spit from her eyelids. Normally he would let her clean herself, or even do it for her, but they were enjoying this far too much to do that now.

"You ready?" Hiccup asked eagerly.

Astrid grins under his rod, withdrawing her tongue to talk, "I did say do whatever you want with me… didn't I?" She reaffirmed, smiling up at him reassuringly.

Hiccup wet his lips and tightened his grip on her hair. He steps back enough to raise her head back to its typical position and releases her. He stands up tall thrusting himself outward towards his obedient wife, "I think you know what I want you to do."

Astrid doesn't hesitate, letting her tongue flicker against his tip once more before absorbing him into her mouth and throat. She stammers as she struggles to fit him in her mouth, but gives way as he slides down her throat. He grunts wildly.

She laps her tongue against the bottom of his shaft doing her best to stimulate him. Without being told to do so, she takes it upon herself to lift her hand from his thigh. Hiccup glares down at her disobedience with contempt, but soon finds she was only moving to further stimulate him. Her fingertips graze against his balls, cupping and massaging them in her hand gently. Hiccup's groans grow louder and more lustful.

Something incoherent falls from his lips. Astrid's body convulses again after a few more moments of choking on him, but she holds firm. She closes her eyes, fighting back the urge to gag. "Ah ah! No. Open your eyes, let me see you look at me."

She obeys, not one to shy away from any challenge, particularly one from her husband.

The tips of her fingers glide around his sack, massaging and coaxing their contents to bring his apex. But he resists, lasting longer.

Her body convulses once more and he releases her head. But she remains glued to him for a few more moments before she convulses again and desperately releases him as she heaves for air. She coughs a few times as she regains her oxygen levels.

He leaves her be, letting her rest and recover as he mindlessly strokes her golden hair. A minute passes before she looks up at him and nods, announcing she is ready for whatever else he has in store for her.

Hiccup points to the bed wordlessly. Slowly, she stands and turns away from him walking towards the bed. A sharp smack lands against her butt as he spanks her while she turns away from him. She squeals and half turns back to him, exposing part of a wide grin and rosy cheeks. She could feel the sting of his hand on her butt still as she climbed onto the bed, awaiting further instructions.

"On your back, head off the end of the bed." He commands.

She obeys swiftly, laying down and throwing her head off the edge of the end board. Hiccup grabs a towel nearby and places it under her neck and head so she is more comfortable.

Hiccup grabs her hands and places them on the rear of his thighs, knowing she will remain obediently glued to him like such. Hiccup grasps himself, guiding his shaft to her mouth. She opens instinctively, submissively. He groans loudly as he slides himself down her throat.

His hand reaches out and grabs her breast tentatively, squeezing her in his hand. She moans through him. The vibration in her throat feels amazing on his cock. "Ah! Keep doing that!" he pauses, "Keep moaning!" he clarifies.

Her throat continues vibrating around him and he can only describe it as… he can't actually. His free hand locks around her throat, grasping it firmly. Astrid arches her back unexpectedly at the feeling of his hands on her body. Hiccup pulls himself from her throat, rubbing himself over her face again before slipping back in. He repeats this process a few times before settling to use her throat as his toy.

With his hand still around her throat and gripping her breast, he begins fucking her throat. His wild grunts grow more primal and forceful. He is lost in the bliss of her slick, hot throat wrapped around his hardened shaft. He can feel himself stretching her throat through his hand.

She chokes again, convulsing as he forces his cock back down her throat. His head rolls around on his shoulders. Gritting his teeth and squeezing her breast with more force than needed, she knows he is getting close. Which she was excited for, not only for him to get his release but also because even she had her limits. She could only take such a pounding, particularly of the veracity hiccup brought to the table.. or rather bed.

"Fuck!" Hiccup yells as he pulls out, quickly grasping her side and rolling her onto her belly. He grabs her hair and pulls her from the bed by her silky golden hair, careful not to use too much force and let her follow. Astrid slips from the bed, catching herself with her arms and knees as she crawls onto the floor.

Hiccup lifts her up to her knees once more, propping her up for what was to cum. Astrid tilts her head back before Hiccup does it for her, but he still grasps the back of her head firmly anyways. He strokes himself furiously, as Astrid reaches up and fondles his balls once more with her cupped hand.

It throws him off the edge.

He explodes.

Hiccup yells loudly and incoherently, aiming himself down to his wife's face. She closes her eyes and opens her mouth wide for the present she was to receive. The first pulse of his hot white cum splatters against her face with force, flowing down the sides of her face, around her mouth, eyes, and nose. He aims lower again, with the second rush covering her neck and collar bones. His hand continues to stroke himself as more cum flows out of him, covering her chest now.

Without pause, her hand withdraws from his sack and she dips he head down as the flow of cum finishes. She knows time is precious and sets to work immediately. Her tongue wraps around his balls before carefully sucking them into her mouth, cradling them with her tongue. Her hand slips down his shaft, using his cum as a lubricant. She quickly accelerates her hand, making him grow to full staff once again with surprising speed.

His hand falls from her head, "Ah… Ast… Astrid…" he barely manages to groan out. He grits his teeth once more, "So close… Don't stop!"

She quickens her pace, pumping him even faster until his already rock hard cock stiffens even more. Urgently releasing his balls from her mouth she wraps her lips around his tip, flicking it with her tongue.

His body tenses again and she can feel the rush begin. "Don't swallow yet." He commands, just as his seed spills into her mouth.

The remaining seed from his body flows out of him like a waterfall and into the awaiting mouth of his wife. Hiccup groans ravenously, tossing his head side to side.

Astrid patiently waits for his orgasm to subside, still with lips locked around his tip. A few moments pass and Hiccup's head falls back down to look at his wife. With that, she slowly slips her lips from her husband, using her hands to milk the remnants from his long shaft and into her mouth. She purses her lips, looking up at her husband. She already knew what he wanted, but waited for him to tell her anyways.

"Show me."

She flickered her eyes still trying to remove some of the cum from her eyelids, then tilted her head back slightly and opened her mouth, sticking her tongue out with a pool of his cum resting on it. He beamed down at her proudly, gleefully.

"Mmm, that's my goddess. Now swallow."

She withdrew her tongue and swallowed his salty load, with Hiccup grinning widely at her.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Trigger warning: Facials (cumshot)

Happy reading!

* * *

Hiccup rolled over in their bed, drowsily mumbling something in his sleep. His arm flipped over his side, slapping against Astrids chest unconsciously, causing her to stir. A low, quiet grumble rolled over the bed, from Astrid's stomach.

She rustles in the bed, yawning quietly as she stretches her limbs. Glancing around the room, a few rays of sunlight strike through the window, indicating the sun had not yet fully risen. Toothless purrs quietly in his sleep, twitching his tail a few times while Astrid observes him, she grins mildly, wishing the dragon peaceful and fulfilling dreams. Her focus shifts to the man laying beside her in bed, still sound asleep.

Hiccup stirs, mumbling incoherently again. Astrid sits up in bed, gazing down at his unkempt hair. Her fingers twirl around a small group of hairs, braiding them effortlessly and with little forethought. But, with nothing to hold the braid, it begins falling back into its chaotic state the moment she lets go.

Her stomach growls at her again, reminding her of her hunger. She pauses, contemplating staying in bed and sleeping some more, or eating, or perhaps going for a morning ride on Stormfly. Her thoughts are temporarily hindered by Toothless cooing in his sleep, until her stomach growls again, signing her answer.

The floorboards creek bashfully under her feet as she swings herself out of bed and onto the cool wooden floor. She steps carefully towards the stairs, trying to avoid waking either her husband or the resting dragon. Thankfully, as Hiccup replaced the stairs not long ago, they did not creek or moan in the slightest as she made her way downstairs to the kitchen.

Lighting the fire and gathering a few pans from the cupboards, she considers what she would like to prepare. After a few moments the fire has grown into a healthy set of flames, beginning to warm the kitchen and living spaces gradually. Astrid settles on a typical morning breakfast consisting of scrambled eggs, hash browns, & toast with a side of yak butter.

She places the pans over the fire to preheat and stretches out once again, enjoying the morning air circling through the home. While she waits for the pans to heat, she gathers a few morsels of fish and a large plate and walks upstairs silently, placing the food beside the night fury for when he awakes. She strokes his head gently and returns to the fire downstairs. Raising her hand over the pans, testing the heat, she cracks several eggs, whisks them together, and pours them into the pan.

Hiccup awakes slowly at first, until he has the lucidity to reach behind him and feel for his wife under the furs. Thinking she must have gone on an early morning ride with Stormfly he lays back down, intending to return to sleep. At least until the scent of Astrid's early morning cooking wafts up the stairs, tickling his nose and rousing him from the bed. He glances around the bedroom, noticing the plate of fish Astrid left for Toothless, but nothing else different since he fell asleep last night. He sits up and reaches for his prosthesis, snapping it into place and tying off the knots to keep it locked in for the day.

Patting his friend on the head and scratching briefly behind his ear, he reaches down to his toes, stretching himself out after a good nights rest. Hiccup peers over the edge of the balcony down into the kitchen, spying on his wife. Enticed by the sweet scents and the allure of his gorgeous wife downstairs, he creeps down the steps.

Astrid pivots to the counter, grabbing the potatoes and throwing them into the freshly heated pan beside the eggs. She jumps slightly as she feels Hiccup's arms wrap around her waist and his lips brushing against the back of her neck.

"Mmm… Good morning, Angel." Hiccup greets her warmly.

Recovering quickly from the minor surprise, she turns her head back to greet her husband, exchanging a kiss. "Good morning, my love."

Hiccup's arms close tightly around her waist, pulling her body against his, nuzzling her neck. He groans with concerted comfort, feeling her warm body through her thin nightgown. The gown did its job of concealing her skin, but did a poor job of rebuffing the bulge emanating from Hiccup's underwear. Astrid giggles, throwing her head back to her husbands shoulders.

"Ohh, someone is horny!"

Hiccup grins through her hair, which at the moment is flowing both down her back and over his shoulders. "Maybe just a little…" Hiccup concedes, "I mean, I do have an angel cooking breakfast looking mighty fine doing it."

Astrid bites her lip lightly, rubbing her butt up against his erection, playfully taunting him.

Hiccup bites her neck roughly, "Keep that up and see what happens!" He growls, challengingly.

She grins widely, still facing the crackling fire and cooking eggs & potatoes. She pauses a moment, building the tension, and slowly rocks her hips back and forth against his waist. Without hesitation one of Hiccup's hands fall from her stomach and grinds a few fingers between her legs scabrously. Astrid shutters, noticeably.

Her legs clamp together from the sensation, locking his fingers between them, which, he is perfectly fine with. Continuing to grind his digits against the thin fabric separating him from his wife, Astrid manages to reach out and scramble the eggs before they burn. Hiccup takes this as a challenge to distract her from her cooking, though he very much loves her cooking.

He grinds himself up against her rear again and lets his free hand flow up to her breasts, cupping and grasping each one with appropriate attention. Astrid moans loudly, closing her eyes and letting her head fall back to Hiccup's shoulder once more. He knows its working, as it always does.

He releases her breast, slipping his arm between them and latching his hands around her throat, pressing her against him. He bites her neck again while grinding up against her and rubbing the sensitive spots between her legs through the thin stitches of fabric. He tests her balance, gingerly stepping back and bringing her with him. She follows without fail.

Hiccup spins them around so their backs are to the fire. Diligently, he withdraws his hands and moves the hot pans to the counter, less because the food was nearly done and more because neither of them would have the attention to care for the cooking in a few moments. Astrid grinds her hips back against him once more, drawing his attention back from the food with ease after he removed them from the fire.

His hands grasp either side of her waist and pull her hips against him, glaring down at their movements with intensive interest. Astrid turns her head to the side, tossing her golden hair to one side so she can look back at her man. She arches her back and reaches over her head behind her, grasping his neck and hair. She can feel him throbbing against her butt, so steps up her game.

She grinds up and down his shaft with calculated haste, adding in a jolt to the side here and there to keep him well interested and enhance his arousal. Hiccup groans, cursing under his breath through gritted teeth. His fingers slip under her garments, pulling on them, eager to see her supple skin once more. Astrid straightens herself, allowing him to pull of the top gown, but keeps her hips pressed against his.

In a flash he has her clothes on the floor, tossed aside like a forgotten rough draft. She takes advantage of the freedom and spins around, dropping to her knees in front of her husband. Her fingers delicately curl around the band of his underwear and slip them to his knees. His rod springs from its bindings, delighted to be free of its cage.

Astrid looks up at her husband, making eye contact instantly. Slowly, she leans forward, jutting her tongue out just as she reaches the tip of his head. Hiccup gasps and grunts as she makes contact. Her tongue traces around the mushroom tip, then begins following his veins down to the base before reversing course.

"Ohhhh…." He coos. _Damn she's good…_

Her tongue snakes its way along his veins once more, down to his balls before gently sucking one into her mouth. His hand clutches her head in pleasure as he gazes down, mesmerized at the sight of his wife sucking his balls with his cock resting on her face. She releases him, grinning fiercely, rising back to her full height.

Hiccup keeps his eyes locked with hers. She licks her lips, biting down on her bottom lip as she steps back from him. Hiccup knows exactly what she is trying and quickly stops her, grabbing her waist and pulling her back to him. Astrid purses her lips, knowing her plan was foiled. His hand rises to his mouth, moistening a few digits with his saliva.

Astrid groans as his wet fingers graze between her folds. Her eyes roll around in her head. Her legs tense suddenly, but briefly, as his fingers expertly find their way inside her. Hiccup wastes little time stimulating her nerves in a wide arching stroke around inside her, before pushing deeper into her and rubbing up against her g-spot.

Her legs clamp together again. His teeth scrape against the nape of her neck. Astrid bumps into the kitchen table as Hiccup pushes her back against it.

His fingers leave her, she looks up at him, yearningly. Hiccup lifts his petite wife onto the table, sitting her on the edge before burying his fingers inside her once again. She recoils sharply, jumping up from the table for a split second with a gasp, settling into an intense moan. She whimpers, almost crying.

His finger were like magic wands inside her, always know how to cast a spell on her, entrancing her attention and pleasure however he wished. Astrids head dipped, falling to her chest as her energy was focused elsewhere. Hiccups free hand cups her jawline, raising her head back to meet his gaze, his emerald eyes piercing her.

Astrid whimpered loudly again, her voice shuttering under the immense ecstasy. Hiccup picks up his pace, eager to push her over the edge. Her hand reaches out blindly, groping at his chest and waist until wrapping around his stiff member.

"Ah, ah. No." Hiccup brushes her away.

She doesn't resist, too preoccupied to argue.

"Ahh… Hiccup," she begins, but doesn't continue. He knows she is coming close without her needing to say any more. Her walls begin to clench around his fingers.

He acts quickly. He pulls his fingers from her, grasping himself for accuracy and plows himself deep inside her, spearing her with his 7" cock. Her hands dig into his neck, nails biting down into his skin painfully. He goes full force from the start, ravaging her without regret.

Astrid screams at the top of her lungs, surely waking Toothless and at least this half of the village. Hiccup quickly clamps his hand down over her mouth, silencing her as he pins her down against the table.

"Silence you slut! You want the whole village to know you're taking dick?" Hiccup talks dirty. Her eyes roll around in ecstasy, too enamored to care. She bites down on his hand, he ignores the pain, instead interpreting it as pleasure.

Her teeth release their death grip on his hand, but he continues to feel her trying to scream and yelp through his hand, but it's sufficiently muffled so as not to rile anyone. Hiccup squeezes her breast with his free hand, making her moan in addition to the muffled screams and yelps. But that doesn't hinder him from furiously pounding his wife to oblivion.

A sudden rush of fluids gush from Astrid as another muffled scream escapes her throat. Her body shudders violently, convulsing uncontrollably. Hiccup released her breast, letting his hand wander over her contracting muscles. Hesitantly, he releases his hand from her mouth.

Nothing comes from her mouth aside from gasping for oxygen and wordlessly gnawing at the air in euphoria. Hiccup slows his pace, she whimpers quietly. He bends over her, kissing her neck and nibbling at her ear. Latching his hand to her throat, he grabs her side and encourages her to get up. It takes her a moment, as her world is still spinning around excitedly, but gets on her feet at his request.

Hiccup spins her around and bends her over the table, once again pinning her down to the wood. His hand presses against her face, held to the table firmly while his other hand grasps her side for leverage.

He pushes himself inside her, stuffing her full of his sizeable rod. She grits her teeth, her arms flailing to find something to grasp onto right away. Finding the edge of the table, her nails bite into the wood as Hiccup picks up his pace and ferocity.

Astrid's back arches upward violently as Hiccup's unrestrained fucking tears her apart. He presses his hand against her back, forcing her to arch her back downward, emphasizing her curves. With his hand removed from her face, he slaps her ass brutally. Satisfied she will remain still, at least to her ability, his hand leaves her back and grasps her hair, pulling forcefully until she rises from the table slightly.

With her back arching downward gracefully, Hiccup grasps her hair with one hand and her butt with the other. He groans loudly as his resistance begins to wane. Her walls clench around him once again, and her body spasms repeatedly. Sending waves of elation through her body from head to toe, radiating out from her core.

"Hic… Hicc… Hiccup!" Astrid pants out loudly between each long, brutal thrust, "Ahh!"

A loud snap sounds though the kitchen, unbeknownst to Astrid, she just broke off a piece of the table from her death grip on the wood. Hiccup laughs through his thrusts as Astrid semi-realizes she holding a piece of splintered wood in her hand, still only partially conscious from her orgasm.

She drops the wood from her hand and reaches back toward Hiccup. He takes her hand in his own, temporarily letting go and joins her hands together before pulling her hair again. Hiccup grasps her hands, holding them to her back. Approaching the point of no return, Hiccup grits his teeth greedily, and begins pushing himself beyond his normal limits.

Astrid screeches again as she comes for a third time. Her knuckles turn white as she grips down on her own hands. Her body shakes and shutters all over again, convulsing in waves. Her eyes float around in her head in bliss and chaos, as it so happens, as she is completely unable to focus on anything. Even her own pleasure.

At this point, for Hiccup, he glides in and out effortlessly running on hormones, adrenaline, and sex drive. But that doesn't help him resist.

At all.

Hiccup pulls himself out quickly, groaning as he tries to hold off just a moment more. He strokes himself as soon as he pulls out, quickly pushing himself beyond the cliff face.

"Astrid! Ah, fuck!" Hiccup bellows as his body tenses fiercely. He pulls Astrid's blonde hair with vigor, making her cringe as his load explodes over her butt, back, hands, and arms. The warm sticky fluid covers her backsides, beginning to flow over her body, dripping onto the tabletop and floor. Hiccup releases his holds on her and rests himself against her butt, still bucking his hips, rubbing against her.

Astrid turns her head to look back at her husband, somehow finding the energy to give him a wholehearted smile. She rocks her hips back and forth once more, stroking him.

"Mmmm. I am hungry!" Astrid pants out, hands breaking from her back.

Hiccup takes a step towards the counter, reaching for the pans to put back on the fire, but turns back as he realizes that isn't what she intended.

Astrid slips a finger into her mouth, tasting the viscous white fluid which drenched her hands.

"Mmm! It's sweeter than usual!" she commended.

Hiccup lifts a brow, watching as she continued to clean off each finger, one at a time. Hiccup hands her a towel to clean herself, which she does shortly after finishing her fingers.

She nuzzles up against her tall husband, "I'm still hungry…" she hints again, letting her fingers do more of the 'talking' as she wraps them around his shaft.

Hiccup stands up to his full height, grinning. "Whatever you wish, Milady."

Astrid sinks to her knees for the second time this morning. She wastes no time swallowing him whole. Hiccup gasps in surprise, not expecting her to be so greedy. With her tongue flickering against the bottom of his shaft, her eyes shift up to meet his, refusing to look away as she holds herself down on his cock.

Hiccup rolls his head around on his shoulders, groaning loudly. Her fingers graze against his balls, pleading to release their contents. Astrid begins bobbing her head up and down his length, coaxing him out desperately. She cups him in her hand, stroking him tenderly.

Astrid slips her lips from him, "Use me, Hiccup." She rests her head beside his shaft, mouth open, tongue against him. "Use me, Hiccup!" she repeats, more desperately, "Give me your cum."

Hiccup obliges, grabbing her head and forcing her back down his hard shaft. Groaning as her warm, wet mouth encompasses him again. He holds her head steady and steadily begins bucking his hips into her. It only takes a few more thrusts before he's on edge again.

His fingers grip into her skull, holding her desperately as he begins to climax. He withdraws himself so her lips pucker around his head. His second cumming fills her mouth in only two bursts, before it begins spurting from her mouth. Running down her chin and dripping onto her bare chest, Hiccup pulls out and lets his last few ejaculations run over her face.

Astrid gulps down his seed, collecting the excess cum in her hands from her face and chest. As before, she sucks down her fingers one at a time, all while glaring up at her magnificent lover.

"Was that up to your standards, Angel?" Hiccup asks, stroking her hair.

She giggles, "And then some, my love." She assured him. Astrid cleans herself off with the towel and stands, "Okay, now I actually am hungry." She giggles.

* * *

Third story is in the works, with a (hopefully) refreshing change of pace.


End file.
